1. Technical Field
The invention relates to security systems for the display of items of merchandise as in a retail establishment. More particularly, the invention relates to a security system which supplies power to a plurality of displayed products all of which are connected to a central alarm module and connected in a secured condition to individual sensors and associated display modules. Furthermore, the security system provides for charging the internal batteries of the displayed products or supplying electricity for controlling other features of the individually displayed products.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have a difficult time protecting items of merchandise which the potential customer wishes to visually inspect and handle prior to making the decision to purchase the items. Often such items have been keep in a glass case under lock and key which does not allow a customer to handle the item without assistance of store personnel. In addition, while such items may be secured to a foundation or base by a cable or the like to enable the potential customer to handle and inspect the product before purchase, this does not necessarily prevent the theft of the item by cutting of the cable or detaching the product from the cable.
Therefore, various security systems have been developed which include a display module secured to a support surface such as a display shelf, which supports a sensor that is attached to an item of merchandise and which is mechanically and electrically connected by a lanyard to the display module. This enables a potential customer to pick up and handle the item such as a cell phone, camera, mini DVDs, MP3 players and the like, prior to purchasing the item, while the item is maintained connected to the display module. These display modules and sensors are provided with switches which will actuate an alarm contained in the display module if the item is removed from the sensor, or the module removed from its support surface, or if a connecting lanyard is severed or tampered with in an unauthorized manner. These security systems utilizing such display modules and sensors have proven satisfactory for many retail security applications.
Heretofore, these security systems require a single alarm module either located internally on the display stand or at a remote location and connected to the sensor which is attached to the product. This requires additional space and equipment to provide protection for each of the displayed products.
However, another problem has developed in the display of various items of merchandise which require a source of power, usually provided by an internal battery, such as digital cameras, music players, cell phones, mini DVD players, MP3 players etc. After the product has been displayed for a period of time, the battery will loose charge resulting in the product being inoperable requiring constant recharging of the battery by store personnel.
Therefore, the need exists for a security system, and in particular one that has a plurality of display modules, each of which supports a security sensor which is attached to an item of merchandise, each of which is operationally connected to a central alarm system to eliminate multiple components, and which will enable power to be supplied to each of the protected items on display to maintain a charge on the internal batteries of the items or supply electric power to other components of the items of merchandise.